Terror
"Terror" is the Halloween-themed episode of the third series of British sitcom Bottom. It was broadcast on January 13, 1995, despite it being set on Halloween. Synopsis One morning Eddie answers the door and is greeted by three boys dressed up as devils playing trick or treat. When Eddie fails to give them sweets, one of the boys "trick" him by ramming a toy trident into his crotch. Realising it is Halloween, Eddie's flat mate Richie forms a plan: he and Eddie will go trick or treating to raise money for a party which will feature in Richie's words "lots of booze and drugged-up babes shaggy-shaggy-shag!". Richie wears a ladies devil costume whilst Eddie dresses up as a banana as the costume shop had ran out of pumpkin costumes. To make sure people give them money, Richie asks Eddie to bring along an electrical cattle prod which they somehow have: unfortunately when Richie tries to use it the electricity arcs back and causes him to soil himself ruining one of his three pair of tights. A few hours later, Richie and Eddie have managed to get some sweets and apples with razor blades in them but no money. Eddie then spots the three devil boys and he and Richie attack them but end up being beaten by the boys who then steal from them 20 pence and five bottles of Malibu rum. Determined to press on, Richie knocks on the door of the next house he and Eddie come to, which turns out to be owned by one of Eddie's friends Spudgun. When it turns out that Spudgun does not know what trick or treating is, Richie orders Eddie to give him the cattle prod. Eddie misinterprets the request however and zaps Richie instead causing him to soil himself again. After discreetly changing his tights for the second time, Richie takes the cattle prod and tries to zap Spudgun only for the electricity to arc back on him again, resulting in his final pair of tights being ruined. A humiliated Richie then changes his plan and tells Spudgun that he and Eddie are having a party that night, but everyone has to put in some money for the beer. This time Spudgun agrees and Richie tells him to invite everyone he knows. While preparing for the party, Eddie creates a batch of exploding carrots, and Richie creates some snacks using sprouts that a nearly a year out of date, a large amount of curry spices and gunpowder. Richie tries to prove to Eddie that they are safe to eat but ends up passing out immediately after eating one, and wakes up an hour and a half later now unknowingly shooting flames out off his backside whenever he breaks wind. Spudgun arrives with Eddie's other friend Dave Hedgehog who is the only other person Spudgun knows apart from Richie and Eddie, and Richie's planned "shagathon" ends up reduced to the four sitting around and drinking Eddie's highly corrosive home brew. While Eddie, Spudgun and Dave don't mind this, Richie is sorely disappointed and goes on a rant against God claiming that he would be better off serving the Devil. This gives him an idea to try and call up the Devil in a half-hearted Satanic ritual with the other three serving as his acolytes. Richie forces the others to eat his sprouts as an offering to the Devil, then does so himself, and they all pass out. The four wake up some time later (now all with flaming flatulence) and on the stroke of midnight a knocking noise comes from the front door. Richie answers it with some apprehension, and finds a teenage girl named Doreen wearing a Devil mask asking for Dave. Believing that she is the Devil, Richie invites her in and asks for 25 years of non-stop sex in exchange for his soul. Reacting to the increasingly strange situation, Doreen takes off her mask and reveals herself to be Dave's daughter. She has been sent out by her mother because she doesn't like Dave being at the flat past midnight. The episode ends with Spudgun accidentally breaking wind and a jet of flame from his rear end detonates the box of explosive carrots Eddie had prepared earlier. Cast Category:Episodes Category:1995 releases Category:British Halloween Specials Category:Originally aired on BBC Category:Article stubs